Fighting For Love
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Written in response to the GSR Forever Online August Challenge.  One of Sara's ex-boyfriends turns up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI, but I wish I did.

**Written in response to the GSR Forever Online August FanFiction challenge.**

**Challenge no 4:** **Sara gets a message from an ex-boyfriend asking her to meet up again as they haven't seen each other for years. She's still friends with him. Grissom is uneasy. This man clearly wants Sara back, and doesn't like Grissom. How does this unfold?**

**I've never written for a challenge before, so I hope this works.**

**Please be nice.**

**Fighting for Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Sara?" asks Judy, stopping her as she walks into the crime lab with Gil.

"Hi Judy." replies Sara.

Gil flashes her a quick smile as he stops and stands next to his wife.

Judy returns his smile, before wrinkling up her nose and taking a step backwards.

"Do we smell that bad?" asks Gil, only joking but knowing the answer.

"Yes, Sir. No, sir. I mean..." stammers Judy. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Gil smiles at her. "Judy, how many times have I told you not to call me Sir? I'm only here for a few weeks helping out, please call me Gil, Grissom or Mr Grissom, but not Sir. And it's okay, I know we smell. We've been to a decomp."

"Oh..." says Judy, unsure of what to say next.

Sara can feel her discomfort and steps in to rescue her.

"Did you want me, Judy?" asks Sara.

"Yes. Sorry. A nice gentleman came in looking for you, a Sean Richardson. He left his number and requested that you phone him back."

Sara looks blankly at Judy for a second. The only Sean Richardson she knew of, was an ex-boyfriend from San Francisco. It couldn't possibly be him, could it?

"I'm sorry, Sara. He said you'd know who he was and he mentioned something about A Golden Gate Beauty." she says and hands over his telephone number.

Sara's eyes widened and a beaming smile spread across her face. 'A Golden Gate Beauty', there's a phrase she hasn't heard in a very long time. Then she remembered that Gil was next to her and she turned pale, a sick feeling starting in the pit of her stomach.

Back in San Francisco, Sean worked in the crime lab as a Firearms Technician. They had been friends for a while but they couldn't deny the spark between them. Eventually, Sara agreed to go on a date with him and they ended up in relationship. She already knew, and deeply loved, Gil, but he was six hundred miles away in Las Vegas and unlike Sean, he was denying the fireworks, not sparks, between himself and Sara. Whilst Sara and Sean were practically living together, after nine months, she felt as though their relationship had come to a standstill. In all honesty; she was bored and she wasn't in love with him, she never had been. Gil and Sean weren't aware of each others existence, obviously Sean had heard of Gil Grissom, every CSI in the country had heard of him as he was the best in the field, but he didn't know that Sara was friends with him. When she received a phone call, asking her to come to Vegas and help out, she jumped at the chance. She ans Sean had 'The Talk' and decided it would be best to split up, so they parted ways and promised to stay in touch. Since that day, they kept in touch with regular emails and the occasional phone call but have never had face to face contact and she hasn't emailed him since she became Mrs Sara Sidle-Grissom. He doesn't know she's married and she never told him that she'd met somebody else.

"Honey, is everything okay?" he asks, a bad feeling starting to creep through his veins.

"Err...yeah." she stammers and looks at nervous receptionist. "Thanks Judy"

Judy smiles and walks away, leaving Gil with an uncomfortable looking Sara.

"Who's Sean Richardson?" asks Gil, curiosity getting the better of him.

"A friend from San Francisco. I'm sorry, Gil, I need a shower and I have a few things to do before I go home. Can I meet you back there, instead of you waiting around for me?" she asks nervously.

"I don't mind waiting, honey." he replies. "I have plenty to do."

"Oh...okay. I'll be as quick as I can." she says, feeling anxious, and turns to walk away.

Gil doesn't like the tone of her voice and he gently takes hold of her arm before she steps away from him.

"Sara?"

She's just about to say something when Judy comes waltzing back down the corridor with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in her arms. Not just any flowers; carnations, the flower which Sean bought her a bunch of every Thursday, and today was Thursday.

"Sara, these have just arrived for you. There's a card on top." says Judy, before disappearing again.

"Somebody has an admirer?" says Gil, trying to smile.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm going for a shower, I'll just see you at home later, okay?"

Before he has time to answer, she's turned away and heading towards the showers, leaving Gil wondering exactly who Sean Richardson is.

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hopefully, chapter 2 will be up soon.**

**I'm not to good at writing if I'm told what to write about so I may need some suggestions on what happens next. LOL**

**Lynne x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still do **NOT** own CSI, but it's on my wish list.

**Fighting for Love**

**Chapter 2**

In the locker room, Sara sits on the bench in front of her locker and sighs. She smiles at the bouquet of flowers as she pulls out the card to read.

_A Golden Gate Beauty; My Golden Gate Beauty, meet me at the diner down the street at 6pm. Love always, S.R._

She can't hide her smile, she'd forgotten how sweet Sean can be and how much fun they used to have. She checks her watch and swears as she has thirty minutes to shower and to remove the decomp smell. She folds the note and puts it in her pocket before quickly going in search of some lemons.

She practically runs down the street and into the diner, only five minutes late, her eyes darting around in search of Sean, her ex-lover.

"Well, well...if it isn't Sara Sidle, looking as sexy as ever." comes a deep, husky voice.

Sara spins around, a dazzling smile across her face, and she steps into his open open arms.

"Sean, it's so good to see you." she beams.

She pulls away, smiling. "So...what are you doing in Vegas?" she asks as they find a booth to sit in.

"I'm...here on personal business." he replies.

Sara stays quiet, thinking that he'll elaborate but he doesn't.

"Hey, did you like the flowers?" he asks. "I couldn't resist calling you your pet name. Do you remember how you got that name?"

Sara blushes.

"Err...yes. I remember."

"That was a good day. I believe it was our third date. We were in Golden Gate park having a midnight picnic and...one thing lead to another. You looked so beautiful under the moonlight." he smiles, hinting at seduction.

Sara just smiles, something stirring deep within her stomach.

They sit chatting, and laughing, for about forty minutes. Talking about everything from science to their past together and their present. Sara is just about to tell him that she's married, when she's cut off by his phone ringing.

"I'm sorry, Sara. Please excuse me?" he smiles.

Sara nods her head and smiles one of her flirtatious smiles; a smile which she only uses on Gil..

She can't remember him being so caring, so funny and...sexy. She's having such a good time with him but she feels awful, she loves Gil with her whole heart, so why is she acting like this? Why does she feel attracted to Sean after all of these years? Why is she flirting with him? Yes, they used to have fun and she was attracted to him once, but then she met Gil and her life changed. It changed for the better.

Sean walks back to their booth with a huge smile across his face.

"Sara, I'm sorry. I really have to go." he says. "I have a feeling that I'll be here for quite a while, what I need to do needs quite a lot of...attention. Maybe we can meet up again?"

"Definitely." she smiles and hands him her card. "I work graveyard though."

"Great. I'll ring you during the day then." he smiles.

"I'd like that."

He pulls Sara up and into his arms.

"Take care, My Golden Gate Beauty."

Sara smiles and kisses his cheek, allowing her mouth linger there a second longer than necessary, before pulling away

"Oh come on, Sidle. A peck on the cheek? Is that all I get?" he asks.

Her face drops a little, knowing that that's all she can give him.

"Yes." she whispers. "I'm sorry..."

Sean lifts her face up to his and kisses her softly on the mouth.

It takes Sara a few seconds to realise what's happening and she pulls away from, in shock.

"Sean...I..." she stammers.

"I'll phone you tomorrow, Sidle." he smiles and walks away.

"Oh God, what have I done?" she whispers to herself as tears sting her eyes.

She needs to go home, now. She needs to see Gil and forget about what's just happened. How can she face him? How could she kiss another man, and sort of enjoy it, when her heart fully belongs to her husband? He's going to know something's wrong. Why didn't she just tell Sean that she was married; happily married?

She picks up her bag, pays the bill and walks out of the diner, unaware that Nick was sitting a few tables further back and had seen everything.

**TBC...**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Please review, I love reviews.**

**Lynne x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do ****NOT**** own CSI.**

**Sorry, I know it's short but I can do more when I write in short bursts. This chapter is just a little bit, to fill in a gap.**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 3 **

Sara takes a deep breath before opening her front door.

She walks in to find Gil asleep on the sofa and she smiles. He looks so peaceful. She doesn't want to wake him up, but he'll be more comfortable in bed, so she walks over and crouches down in front of him.

They're lucky to have tonight off, after just pulling a double shift, they're both in dire need of sleep.

"Gil…sweetheart wake up." she whispers.

She strokes his cheek softly as she tries to rouse him awake.

"Mmm…" he groans in reply.

"Sweetheart, come on. Lets go to bed."

After a few seconds he opens his eyes and a lop sided smile spreads across his face.

"Did you manage to do what you needed?" he asks.

Sara pales a little.

How can she tell him that she met up with an ex-lover? Although he'd probably be okay with it, he certainly wouldn't be okay with her kissing an ex-lover. He can't ever find out about the kiss.

She tries to smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorted."

"Why did you walk away from me earlier." he queries.

The hurt look across his face breaks Sara's heart.

"I'm sorry about that. I…had a headache and I knew you'd make me come straight home. I just wanted to finish everything."

"How's your head now?"

"Better." she whispers. "Come on, lets go to bed."

He nods his head and pushes himself up, then takes Sara's hand and leads her to their bedroom.

Lying in bed, Gil knows that there's something bothering Sara. She usually curls up next to him, but not tonight. Tonight she's facing away from.

He reaches over and places his hand on her hip, knowing that she's still awake, and rubs his thumb in small circles over a bare patch of skin.

She takes his hand in hers but doesn't say anything. She feels so guilty about what happened with Sean earlier. She can't believe that she let it happen. Gil is her life, how could she do that to him?

"Sara, what's wrong?" he asks, worried.

She rolls over to face him and he sees the tears which are pooled behind her eyes.

"Oh, honey." he whispers and envelopes her in his arms.

"Gil, you know I love you, don't you?" she asks. "Please, no matter what happens, don't ever doubt my love for you."

"Sara…what's gotten into you? Where's this coming from?"

"Please, promise me."

"Sara, I promise." he whispers. "Honey, what's going on?"

She stays silent for a few seconds.

"I lied to you, earlier." she says. "Well…it wasn't exactly a lie, I just didn't tell you the whole truth."

Sara feels him tense up.

"Oh?" he mutters.

"Sean Richardson is my ex-boyfriend. We were together for about nine months, until I left for Vegas. We stayed friends after we broke up, emails and the occasional phone conversation. He doesn't know that I'm married though, I hadn't spoken to him since before Costa Rica."

"Okay?"

"Will it be a problem for you if I seem him whilst he's here in Vegas." she asks.

She can tell by the look in his eyes that he hates the idea.

"Why would it be a problem, Sara?" he asks. "I mean, I'm not too thrilled that he's your ex, but you're allowed friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." he replies. "Is that why you've been acting strange tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"Shh…come here." he soothes and pulls her closer to him. "Meet up with him, as much as you'd like, and have fun." he smiles. "But…not too much."

"Thank you." she whispers.

"I love you, Sara. All I want is for you to be happy." he says.

"I love you, too. So much…"

He leans in to kiss her and she kisses him back softly.

She cuddles into him and tries to sleep, feeling even worse for knowing that he trusts her completely, even when she can't be trusted.

**TBC…**

**Chapter 4 should be up soon.**

**I know that this is a rubbish chapter, so you don't have to review. LOL…**

**Lynne x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your reviews. They mean so much to me.**

**I'm enjoying writing this story, I just hope I don't get stuck or bored half way through it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 4**

It's early afternoon, on Friday, when Sara wakes up to her phone ringing.

She didn't sleep very well, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she shared with Sean. She didn't want to kiss him, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't like it. He was always a good kisser, they used to lay on the bed and kiss for hours, just like her and Gil do now. Gil is, by far, the best kisser though. He's so tender and passionate with a hint of desperation, unless he's angry, then it's rough and everything else, all rolled into one mindblowing experience.

She lifts her head and finally answers her ringing phone, finding Sean on the other end.

That chat for a while before agreeing to meet up later, before Sara heads in to work.

When she hangs up, she goes in search of Gil, cursing a little as she's unable to find him. She really wants to see him, she feels a little better than she did last night and she wants to apologise again.

She heads into the kitchen for a drink and she smiles when she finds a note stuck to the fridge.

_Sara, I'm sorry, I've been called in to work. Cath has some insect/beetle dilemma or something? I know that you didn't sleep well, so I didn't want to wake you. I made lasagne for you, it's in the oven and yes it's veggie. I'll see you when you start shift. Love Forever, Gil._

Sara laughs when she reads the note again, finding a little drawing of an insect in the the corner.

She sends Gil a message, thanking him for the food and telling him that she's meeting Sean before work and signs it 'Love Forever'.

She smiles as she remembers where the saying 'Love Forever' came from. Gil just came right out and said it one day and it's stuck ever since. Now, when Gil's in Paris and Sara's in Vegas, all text messages or emails end in 'Love Forever' or 'LF'. She smiles again, knowing that the saying was made for her and Gil, because no matter what, their love will last forever. She hopes...

She potters on around the house and before she knows it, it's time to meet Sean.

When she arrives at the diner, Sean's already there waiting and using his lap top.

She kisses his cheek and quickly sits down, trying to avoid another kiss.

"Another peck? Sara, come on?" he whines.

"Sean...we need to talk."

He smiles cheekily and raises his eyebrows. "What about?"

"Okay...I tried to tell you yesterday but then your phone rang and you kissed me..."

Sean cuts her off. "Babe, don't blame the kiss. I know you liked it." he smiles.

"Sean..." warns Sara.

"Okay, sorry."

"I didn't like the kiss Sean, you just caught me off guard. I'm married; happily married, I have been for just over one year."

"Wow..." he says, stunned. "Who are you and what have you done with Sara Sidle?"

Sara smiles. "I'm still here, Sean, but now I'm Sara Sidle-Grissom."

"Congratulations Sara. I'm in shock, but I'm happy for you." he says, not sounding very convincing.

"Thanks."

"Now, I need details. How? Where? Why?" he asks. "Why, is the important question, because I asked you twice, all those years ago, and you turned me down."

Sara notices hurt and anger flash over his face. She doesn't know what to say. She can't exactly tell him that she was in love with Gil before she met him.

"Don't take this the wrong, Sean, but I never thought I could love anybody as much as I love Gil. He knows me inside and out and I know him. I never knew I could feel like I do when I'm with him. Does that make sense?" says Sara, in one long breath.

His eyes grow dark but he smiles. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I've felt like that for quite a long time."

Sara smiles and continues to tell him about Gil and Paris and things which happened to lead to their marriage.

She's been talking about herself for ages, happy to be feeling better than she was earlier.

"Sorry, Sean, I've just been talking about myself. What about you? Who are you in love with?" smiles Sara, unaware of the pained look over Sean's face.

"There's a woman I know, who I used to work with, I'm sort of...crazy about her. I always have been. Now I just need to win her over." he smiles.

"Well, don't give up. Everybody deserves to be as happy as I am."

"I don't plan too." he smirks.

There's a long pause before Sara speaks up.

"I'm sorry, Sean. I have to get to work."

"Okay, same time tomorrow night?" he asks.

"Sounds good." replies Sara as she stand to leave.

Sara can't wipe the smile off her face as she bounds in to work. She feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulder. She decides that she must have been too exhausted last night to get her feelings in order. She is one thousand percent, totally in love with Gil.

She in the locker room when Nick walks in, looking slightly uneasy.

"Hey, Nicky." she smiles.

"Hey."

"What's happening?"

"I need to talk to you, Sara."

"Okay, shoot."

"I seen you last night, at the diner." he says.

Sara stands frozen to the spot for a second.

"Really?" she replies, her voice shaking. "You should have joined me."

"You looked...busy." he says.

There's an uncomfortable silence.

"Sara, who were you with last night?"

"I was with an old friend from San Francisco. Actually, he's an ex-boyfriend." snarls Sara. "What's this about Nick?"

"Ex-boyfriend? Are you sure about that Sara?"

"What?"

"Sara, you're one of my best mates, but I'm not going to keep your dirty little secrets." says Nick, looking disappointed.

"Nick...I..."

"Sara, I saw you kissing him. How could you?"

"Nick, he..." she whispers.

There's a noise by the door which makes Sara turn around quickly. She feels her heart stop beating when she sees Gil looking utterly devastated and heartbroken.

Tears automatically start to fall from her eyes.

"You kissed him..." he whispers and takes a step backwards. "You lied to me..."

She can see tears daring to spill from his eyes.

"No...Gil, it wasn't like that. Please..." she cries and steps towards him.

"Don't." he whispers. "Just...don't."

He walks a few steps backwards before turning around and walking away.

**TBC...**

***Runs to Mexico and hides away***

**Please don't hate me, not yet anyway. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow, hopefully.**

**Lynne x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do ****NOT**** own CSI.**

**Thanks again for all of your reviews, sorry if I don't reply to them.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 5**

Sara feels like her heart is being ripped from her body. The look on his face is completely breaking her.

She should have told him about meeting up with Sean and about the kiss. Why didn't she just tell him? He wouldn't have liked it, but at least he would have known and they could have discussed it.

Sara runs out of the locker room and follows Gil down the corridor.

"Wait…" cries Sara and takes hold of his arm.

He shakes free from her grasp and spins around, a look of hurt, anger and distrust in his eyes.

She's caused this; she's caused her husband, the man she loves more than anything, to hurt. She's never felt so ashamed.

"Don't touch me, Sara." he growls, making her back off.

"Please…let me explain."

"Explain what?" he snaps. "Why you kissed another man? Why you lied to me?"

"Yes, all of it. Let me explain." she begs.

"I don't want to hear it, Sara."

Sara knows that Cath's not in work yet, so she pushes Gil into her office and closes the door, standing in front of it to block his exit route.

"Get out of my way, Sara." he warns, his eyes now full of anger.

"No." she barks. "You will hear me out."

"I don't want to know." he screams. "I don't want to hear your excuse for lying to me and I certainly don't want to hear about you kissing another man."

"I didn't kiss him." she whispers. "He kissed me. He didn't know I was married. I was about to tell him when his phone rang and then he had to go. I didn't want him to kiss me and I didn't like it, Gil. But, it was a misunderstanding. I'm sorry, I should have told you last night but I couldn't, I was scared to tell you; to hurt you." cries Sara, in one long breath. "When I met with him earlier, I told him that I'm married. I told him that I'm happily married to a wonderful man."

Gil just stands watching her, not knowing how to react. He's never imagined that something like this would happen between him and Sara. If she'd told him, he might have understood but she purposely kept it from him, making him believe that she has something to hide. She's never lied to him before, so why now? What has he done to make her keep secrets from him? What happens now? He can't just forgive her for lying to him.

"I…I need to go." he stammers.

"Gil…please…"

He snaps his head towards her, his eyes now almost black with anger.

"I forbid you from seeing him again, Sara." he spits.

"Excuse me?" asks Sara.

"You heard. I won't allow you to see him again."

Sara feels her own anger rising and she takes a step closer to him.

"You won't allow it? I'm your wife Gil, not your possession."

"Yes, Sara, you're my wife. You belong to me, nobody else." he growls. "You're mine, no other man has the right to touch you or kiss you."

She knows that she belongs to him, just like he knows that he belongs to her. She knows that she is his, and only his. She is, and always will be, his possession and she loved hearing him say it, but she's mad at him now. She's mad at him for using it against her and she's mad at herself for making him use it against her.

"Like I said, I am NOT a possession. I'm a person, I make up my own mind." she snaps, unable to help herself. "You can't, you won't, stop me from seeing him."

"So…you are going to see him again?" he questions.

He feels sick. He wants to hit something…or someone. He knows he's wrong to try and stop Sara seeing Sean and he knows that he's angered her.

"Yes, I will see him again. We're friends. Is it so bad that I don't hate my ex? He didn't do anything wrong Gil, he didn't know that I was married." she says softly.

"He was in the wrong, Sara, He still kissed you. You don't go around kissing people without their consent."

There's a short silence.

"You know what? Do whatever you want, Sara." he whispers. "But just so you know, it's not the kiss that I'm mad about, it's the fact that you lied to me. "What have I done to make you feel as though you can't trust me? You could have told me, I wouldn't have liked it, but at least you would still have my trust. I'm not totally cold hearted, Sara, I know that Misunderstandings do happen."

Sara's heart breaks a little more at knowing that she's lost his trust. How can he believe that she thinks he's cold hearted, when he's the man she loves?

"Gil…I…" cries Sara, her tears falling a little faster.

He looks at her and shakes his head as he steps around her, he pulls open the door and walks out.

Sara stands alone in, in Cath's office, watching as her husband walks back along the corridor, her heart breaking more and more with each step he takes.

**TBC…**

**Chapter 6 might be up later today or tomorrow.**

**Please review!**

**Lynne x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do ****NOT**** own CSI, but I wish I did.**

**I quickly wrote this whilst at work, so I hope it's okay.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fighting For Love **

**Chapter 6**

It was going to be a very long shift.

Gil found himself volunteering to go to a dead body found in the desert. He needed some fresh air and time to think. A trip to the desert sounded perfect; peace and quiet, away from Sara. He needed time to think, about anything but his wife and Sean.

Whilst working out in the desert, although collecting evidence and processing the body helped him clear his mind for a short time, his mind keep wandering back to the woman he loves; the woman he has always and will always love.

He hates that they're fighting like this, although he's the one who won't give her a chance to explain. He can't help it.

"Sara…" he whispers to himself, before getting back to work.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After Gil walked away from Sara, she was lost in her own world. It was a quiet night for her, so she decides to get caught up on some paperwork, the worst part of the job. Tears kept pooling behind her eyes, but she refused to let them fall; she refused to cry at work.

She's in the breakroom, making an extra strong coffee, when Nick walks in.

"Hey, Sara…" he says.

Sara just glares at him. If looks could kill, Nick wouldn't be there for much longer. She wants to hit him and scream at him, but she knows, deep down, that it's not his fault. She knows that he was looking out for Gil and her, but why couldn't he just leave it alone? Why couldn't he trust her?

"Sara…I'm sorry. I was…" he stammers.

"Leave me alone, Nick." Sara says calmly, before walking out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Finally their shift is over.

Sara drives home, hoping to find Gil. They need to talk and sort this out. She can't cope with him not speaking to her.

Knowing that Gil is in the bedroom, or he should be as his car is in the drive and he's nowhere to be seen, she takes a deep breath before slowly opening the bedroom door. She smiles a little when she spots a pile of his clothes, neatly folded at the foot of the bed, and she hears the shower running. She starts to undress, looking forward to curling up in bed next to Gil, at least he can't run from her there.

She wants to join him in the shower, she wants to apologise to him; Sara style. However, she knows it won't work; not this time.

The bathroom door opens as Sara is about to climb into bed, she looks at him and offers a weak smile.

"Hey…" she whispers.

She can't stop her eyes from wandering over the beautiful, almost naked, body which is in front of her. Although he's wrapped in a towel at the waist, from what she can see, he looks…breathtakingly beautiful. He's clean shaven and his light grey hair is starting to dry into curls, making him look younger than he really is. The top half of his body is covered in hundreds of droplets of water, which are dying to be licked off. She wants to take him in her arms and hold him; just hold him.

He hesitates for a second, before continuing into the room.

"Hey…" he replies, without looking at her.

He picks up his pile of neatly folded clothes and he heads towards the door.

"I'm…I'm…going to sleep in the spare room." he whispers.

"Why?" she asks quickly, without thinking, and steps towards him.

"Because I don't want to be around you, right now." he replies, without missing a beat.

Sara stands in front of him, frozen by his words as a sharp pain shoots through her heart.

"Gil…" she pleads. "Please…we need to talk and sort this out."

He continues walking from their bedroom and into the spare room as tears build up behind his eyes. He sits down on the bed, listening as Sara breaksdown in tears. He can almost feel the house shaking with her heartbreaking sobs as she cries herself to sleep.

He hates this, he hates that Sara is crying because he can't help being stubborn and agree to talk with her.

Eventually, he lays down and allows his own tears to fall.

**TBC…**

**Sorry, I know it's short. This was just to fill in a gap before the next chapter. The next chapter will be happier, not much, just a little.**

**Review if you want to. **

**Next chapter will be up later or tomorrow.**

**Lynne x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do ****NOT**** own CSI**

**Just a quick chapter from Sean's perspective.**

**Enjoy**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Sean's P.O.V**

It's early Saturday afternoon.

Sean is in his hotel, looking at hundreds of photos of Sara ranging from their past together until yesterday. He's been following her, trying to find out more about her so that he can move onto the next part of his plan.

He loves Sara, he's loved her since the day he met her. He thought he would die of a broken heart the day she left him, but he didn't. He eventually got over her and started dating a lot of women. Until recently, he'd never noticed that he was the only one of his friends who wasn't settled down and married, this is when memories of Sara flooded him and he knew what he had to do.

"Tomorrow's the day." says Sean, smiling, as he looks in the mirror.

He picks up a voice recorder and records what he's thinking.

"Tomorrow I will ask Sara to marry me and she will say yes. I know she loves me, I could see it in her eyes when I kissed her. She won't say no; not after she sees the ring I've had made for her. She'll go weak in the knees. Her husband doesn't worry me. I've never met Gil Grissom, but I've heard about him. A cold hearted man who likes bugs. Sara said he lives in Paris. Is he stupid? How could he leave a beautiful woman, like Sara, behind? He doesn't deserve her. She deserves to be treated like a princess, like I used to treat her; like I will treat. It'll be easy to get her to divorce Gil Grissom, she'll love me too much to make the case drag on and she'll give him anything he wants just to hurry the case up. I might try to move the divorce along a bit; I just need to meet him. I can stir it up a bit between them. Maybe I'll tell him that we've slept together, there's no need to mention when it happened, and after all, it won't be long until it really happens. My family are excited to meet the love of my life, after all this time. I have the wedding planned and I know that Sara will love it, and the honeymoon."

Sean stops the recorder and smiles again, his eyes turning dark.

He presses the record button again.

"But what if it all goes wrong? What if she loves Gil as much as she says she does? How can I get rid of him? How can I make her choose me? Romeo & Juliet style? No, that's too drastic but…it might work. I could threaten to hurt her husband if she doesn't choose me or I could hurt her in front of her husband. Yeah, that's what I'll do; I'll hurt her infront of him. I'll kill her, because if I can't have her…nobody can."

He stops the recording and looks in the mirror as he takes his pills. He needs to pull this off before she finds out the truth about him.

**Sorry, I couldn't resist adding this in.**

**Chapter 8 might be up later.**

**Feel free to review.**

**Lynne x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I do ****NOT**** own CSI, but I wish I did.**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Okay, I'm making it a little happier for you all. For this chapter anyway.**

**Thanks to edge15684, for giving me an idea.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 8**

Sara feels terrible when she wakes up on Saturday afternoon. Her eyes are sore and puffy and her throat is scratchy, due to all the crying.

She showers and gets dressed before she heads into the kitchen for a drink, where she finds Gil reading a paper.

"Morning..." she whispers.

He gives her a quick nod of his head and stands up.

"I'm going for a walk." he mumbles.

"Do you want some company?" she smiles. "I could use some air."

"No...I want to be alone." he replies and starts to put on his shoes.

Sara can't believe he's being so cold towards her. He still won't even give her a chance. She's angry now; very angry. She pulls out her phone and speed dials Sean. If Gil wants to be jealous, she'll give him something to be jealous about.

"Hey, Sean?" smiles Sara.

Although Gil's standing at the opposite end of the room, she feels him tense up and she can feel his eyes on her.

"Can you meet me earlier than planned?"

There's silence whilst Sean speaks.

"How about in thirty minutes?"

Silence.

"Great, I'll see you then." she says and hangs up.

She can still feel Gil glaring at her but she doesn't say anything, she's had enough of begging. Just as she sits down to put on her shoe, she feels his presence behind her.

"I told you, I don't want you to see him." he spits.

"And I told you that I make my own decisions, not you." she growls. "I wouldn't want to meet up with Sean if you'd talk to me. Five minutes Gil, that's all I wanted."

He doesn't reply, he just stands watching her as she puts on her shoes and moves towards the door.

"Sara...I..." he stammers.

"Save it, Gil." she growls. "You didn't talk when I wanted to, so..." she walks out and slams the door.

At the diner, Sara sits and orders a coffee whilst she waits for Sean. She knows she should have stayed home to sort things out but she was so angry.

"Sara, what's up? Are you okay?" asks Sean as he walks towards the table.

Sara gives him a small smile. "I'm fine." she says, before bursting into tears.

Sean sits down in the booth next to her and puts his arm carefully around her shoulders.

"You want to talk?"

She shakes her head, but it all spills out. She tells him everything from the kiss to what's just happened.

Her eyes are on her coffee mug so she can't see the smile spreading across his face. This is perfect; just what he needs.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." smiles Sean.

She looks up at him and tries a small smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you..."

"Sshh...it's okay." he says.

After a few minutes, Sara excuses herself to go to the bathroom and clean herself up.

When she arrives back at the table, she finds a fresh mug of coffee waiting for her. She smiles and sits down opposite Sean.

"Better?" he asks.

"Yeah." she replies

They're chatting away when Sara suddenly stops talking, her eyes are focused on the door to the diner as Gil walks in.

He doesn't see her at first, he's been for a drive and a walk and now he's grabbing a coffee, extra strong, before work. He's heading towards the counter, to place his order, when he sees Sara and, who he presumes to be, Sean. He stops walking, making the woman behind him bump into him but he just shrugs her off as he turns around to leave. He's about to unlock his car when he feels Sara's presence behind him.

She gently takes hold of his arm and turns him around to face her.

"Gil...please?" she asks.

His eyes look behind her, through the window of the diner, and he groans.

"He wants you, Sara." he whispers. "He's watching you."

"He doesn't want me and I'm not surprised he's watching. I shot out of there like a bullet when I seen you. I want to talk, Gil. We need to talk. I hate that we're...I'd say fighting but we're barley even talking." she sniffles, new tears threatening to spill over.

There's silence for a moment before Gil looks at her.

"Sara, what I'm about to do, doesn't mean that I forgive you, okay? We still need to talk and I promise that we will." he says.

He cups her face in his hands and she whimpers.

"I'm going to kiss you, Sara. I'm going to kiss you slow and deep and very passionately. I'm going to show him that you are mine and only mine. Okay?"

Sara feels her heart-rate start to speed up and she can't hide her smile as she nods her head.

He doesn't care that they're in a public place, he brushes his thumb over her lips and he smiles when he feels her quiver. He slowly brings her face into his and kisses her, so softly. Without thinking, she moves her hands up his chest and around his neck as she deepens the kiss, making him groan against her mouth. He lightly trails his hands down to her waist and pulls her further into him. She opens her mouth, inviting his tongue in. Their tongues thrash together until they pull away from eachother, almost gasping for breath.

Sara keeps her arms around his neck and looks into his lush blue eyes.

"I am so sorry." she whispers. "I love you so much, I really didn't mean to lie to you."

"I know, honey. I love you, too." he replies. "We'll talk after work, I promise."

Sara nods her head in acceptance.

"Hey...will come back into the diner? I'd like you to meet Sean."

He hesitates.

"I don't know..."

"Please? You can really make him jealous if you do." she smiles.

A small smile creeps over his face.

"Okay, I'll meet him."

Sara and Gil walk into the diner, hand in hand, and head towards the booth where Sean is sitting. A look of anger and disapproval quickly flashes over Sean's face. Sara doesn't see this, however Gil does and he holds tighter to her hand.

"Gil, meet Sean. Sean, meet my husband Gil." she smiles and gestures towards each of them.

They're both polite towards eachother, but Sara can tell that they both hate it. She looks at Sean, who looks like he wants to hit Gil. It's right here, in this moment, that she decides that she will not see Sean again, after today. She loves Gil too much to risk hurting him, even jealousy hurts, and she'd rather lose Sean as a friend.

She smiles as she drinks her coffee and listens to their small talk, about science, being made between the two guys.

A little while later, Sara can tell that Gil is starting to feel uncomfortable so she interrupts them.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go." says Sara, pointing towards her and Gil.

They say their goodbyes and walk out of the diner, hand in hand.

"Gil, I'm not going to see him anymore." she whispers. "I know you hated that; you hated him, and I want your trust back."

"Sara, I do trust you, I know that you would never cheat on me or intentionally hurt me." he says. "You don't have to stop seeing him."

Sara smiles.

"I know I don't have to, I want to. Anyway, he's not the Sean I used to know. Something about him has changed and I can't quite put my finger what it is."

"I kind of got that vibe, too." he says.

They kiss before getting into their own vehicles and head into the lab, agreeing to have some coffee, before they start shift.

Gil sits in his car and watches Sara pull out of the car-park before he pulls out his phone and speed-dials Nick.

"Stokes." comes Nick's Texan accent.

"Nick, it's Grissom. I need a favour."

"Sure. What?" he asks.

"I need you to gather any, and all, information on Sean Richardson. Whatever you do, do not let Sara find out what you're doing, okay?"

"Sure thing, Griss." he replies. "Hey...it's good to have you back, even if it is only for a few weeks."

"Thanks, Nick. I'll be in soon. Bye."

He disconnects the call and scowls as he starts the car and heads to the lab. He knows that Sean Richardson is not what he seems, he just can't figure out why.

**A little bit happiness for y'all.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**I'm not sure when chapter 9 will be up. Hopefully within the next few days though.**

**Please review!**

**Lynne x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I do ****NOT**** own CSI.**

**Thanks again for all your reviews, I love reviews. Nobody told me about the ****major**** mistake I'd made in chapter 8 though. Hello…since when does Gil Grissom have ****brown**** eyes? LOL. Panic over, it's fixed now.**

**Here's a little happiness before an angst ridden final chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 9**

It's been a slow shift, giving Gil and Sara plenty of time to talk and sort things out. Thankfully, they're almost there, they've had a talk and a few sneaky kisses.

About two hours before the end of shift, on Sunday morning, everyone is sitting in the breakroom when Cath walks in. Since it's been a slow night, she sends everyone home, telling them she'll call if she needs to. Gil and Sara say their goodbyes and head home, together.

"We'll take your car, so that you can drive." she smiles. "I know how much you like driving."

He sighs and takes the keys from her, and he gives her quick kiss before they settle into the car.

When they arrive home, they head straight to their bedroom. Sara watches him closely, afraid that he'll collect some clothes and sleep in the spare room again.

He smiles when he sees her staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asks.

"I'm just…I'm just seeing where you're sleeping." she stammers.

"I'm sorry about yesterday morning. There was no need for me to treat you like I did." he replies.

She smiles a little.

"It's okay. I kind of deserved it."

"No, Sara. You didn't deserve it." he says. "I listened to you crying for hours and I did nothing about it. I am so very sorry, Sara."

"I love you, Gil. I would never hurt you or cheat on you. You can trust me, you know that, right?"

"I love you too, Sara, and I do trust you. I trust you with my life." he whispers and pulls her into his arms.

Sara buries her face against his neck and they hold eachother for a few minutes.

He pulls away from her when he hears her yawn.

"You didn't get much sleep?" he queries.

She shakes her head. "Neither did you?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "Let's go to bed?"

Gil watches as Sara starts to undress, as he undresses himself, and he sighs lovingly when she's completely naked. His hands reach out to touch her as she pulls a white cotton t-shirt over her head.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and takes her hand. He pulls her into his lap and kisses her softly, desperately. He's ready for her, he wants to apologise; he needs to apologise.

She whimpers quietly and he's surprised to feel her heat on his thigh so soon.

He pulls his lips from hers and smiles as he raises his eyebrows to her.

"What can I say?" she mumbles. "I'm always ready for you."

He lifts her to the side and she lays down, bringing him down on top of her. Their mouths collide and thrash against eachother as their hands explore and touch all reachable bare skin. Sara moans at the contact as she tries to pull him harder down on top of her.

She gasps when she feels him hard, and pulsating, at her entrance before he pushes into her. She lets out her breath and starts to move quickly in time with him.

He moves one hand under her hip and lifts her, so that he can move deeper inside her.

They move against eachother with ease, their bodies fitting perfectly together. It's like her body was made specifically to match his. They're meant to be together; they always have been and always will be. They're soulmates; two halves of a whole. Even their moans and groans are in rhythm with eachother.

He feels her tighten and spasm around him and he groans against her cheek.

"Oh…Gil." she cries.

He slows his movements, making it painfully slow for her, as he uses his finger to stimulate her a little more.

"Come for me, Sara." he breathes. "Let me feel you."

"Ahh…" she whimpers. "Mmm…"

She reaches for his mouth and kisses him as an explosive climax surges through her body, making her writhe around on the bed underneath him.

Sara's hips are slowly grinding against him and he can't hold on; he lets himself go.

"Sara. My Sara." he groans.

When she feels his heat shooting through her body, her arms fall from around his neck and land at her side. She digs her fingers into the mattress, turning her knuckles white, and she moans uncontrollably as her orgasm is reignited again and again.

As he empties himself inside his wife, he leans down and kisses her neck, making a small mark; marking her as his.

When he's finished, and Sara's moans have quietened down, Gil slowly pulls out of her. He finds their duvet on the floor and he lifts it up to cover them as he lays down beside her.

Sara shifts so that she's facing him and she moves closer, one hand resting on his waist and the other is sprawled under the cool pillow.

"I love you." she whispers.

She kisses his mouth, so tenderly, his heart almost aches.

He smiles against her lips and he deepens the kiss for a second, before pulling away.

"I love you, too." he replies and pulls her further into his embrace.

No more words are spoken as they hold eachother and fall into slumber. Both sweaty, from their love making session, and both smiling; knowing that things will be okay between them.

**TBC…**

**I lost my mojo somewhere in this chapter. My muse must have decided to start her weekend early.**

**I think chapter 10 will be the final chapter. Hopefully it will be up before Monday.**

**Please review!**

**Lynne x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, but I wish I did.**

**Okay...I know I said that chapter 10 would be the last chapter, but it's not.**

**I got a bit stuck trying to decide where to go from chapter 9. My mojo is still unreachable, so I hope this is okay.**

**I'm in a bit of a bad mood, so this chapter is a bit...mean. Sorry.**

**Enjoy**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 10**

Sean wakes up early on Sunday afternoon, after having a bad night sleep, in a fowl mood. Although he said that he wanted to meet Gil Grissom, he certainly wasn't prepared to meet him when he did.

He keeps seeing him kissing Sara, his Sara. He wants to hit him or kill him. He wants to kill her, to stop her from suffering at the hands of her husband.

He picks up his voice recorder and presses the record button.

"How dare he kiss her? She didn't want him to kiss her, they'd been fighting and she was hurting and upset. I was supposed to be there for her, showing her that it's his loss, not hers. I could take all her pain and hurt away. But then he walked into the diner and her face lit up. He's brainwashed her or something, she never used to look at me like that. She was always such a strong woman, but now she's...weak. She talks about him and looks at him like he's some sort of God. What has he done to her? She followed him outside and he kissed her. He forced that kiss on her and his hands were touching her waist, pulling her into him. She didn't like it, I know she didn't. But she was to weak to fight back. I should have hit him. I should have ran outside and hit him. But it's her fault too, if she's not willing to fight back, he'll walk all over her."

He hits the stop button and takes a few deep breaths, to calm himself down.

He gets out of bed and quickly dresses as he listens back over the recording he'd made yesterday.

"Today was supposed to be the day that I propose to Sara. Today was supposed to be a happy day." he growls to himself.

"I'll phone her, that's what I'll do." he says.

He finds his phone and dials the familiar number, which after a few rings goes straight to voicemail.

He growls and tries again.

And again...

After he's tried twelve times, he gives up and finally leaves her a message.

"Hey My Golden Gate Beauty. When you get this message, please give me a ring, I need to see you. I need to ask you something. Love always. Bye." he says calmly.

He disconnects the call and his anger finally boils over. He throws down his phone and picks up the vase from the bedside table. He looks at it for a second, before slamming it against the wall, followed by a desk chair, the television and all items which were not bolted to the floor.

His state of anger lasts a good fifteen minutes as he completely smashes up the room. His hands are all bloody, cut from the smashed mirror, and his face is now contorted into hate and envy with an evil glint in his eyes.

When there's a knock at his hotel room door, he wipes his hands and he answers it calmly.

"Sean Richardson? My name's Jim Brass from LVPD. There's been some complaints about...noise coming from your room."

His heart beats wildly in his chest.

"I need to see her." he whispers.

"Who do you need to see?" asks Brass, a look of confusion across his face.

"My wife to be. Sara Sidle of the Las Vegas Crime Lab." he smiles proudly.

Brass looks at him, stunned.

"I need to see her without her husband. He's an awful man. He hurts her. I wouldn't hurt her."

"Sara Sidle?" he questions, not sure that he heard correctly.

"Yes. Do you know her? Please help me to see her, before he hurts her again. I can take away her pain. I can take her away from him. We'll be together and she'll be safe; she'll finally be happy. Please help me."

"Sara Sidle?" Brass asks again, feeling queasy.

"I need to see her." screams Sean.

He pushes past Brass and sprints from his hotel room. He makes it down to the lobby and out of the hotel without being caught.

He jumps in his rental car and speeds away, with one word on his mind; Murder. But who will he murder? Sara, to keep her safe? Or her husband, to keep all women safe?

**TBC...**

**Hahaha...Don't hate!**

**Chapter 11 should be up tonight or tomorrow.**

**Feel free to review.**

**Lynne x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, but I wish I did.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 11**

Sara wakes up, on Sunday afternoon, to her phone ringing. She tries to sit up to answer it but she's tangled up in the bed sheets with Gil, thanks to a few mindblowing, love making sessions. She manages to pull her leg from under Gil's, but she loses her balance and she falls off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud.

The noise startles Gil awake and he looks around in confusion before he finds Sara laying on the floor.

"Honey, what you doing down there?" he smiles. "Don't you want to get that?" he says, pointing towards her ringing phone.

Sara growls at him.

"I'm on the floor because you kidnapped my leg, I was trying to answer my phone when I fell."

"Here, let me help you?" he says.

He shuffles across the bed, tangled in the quilt, and holds out his hand to her.

She takes hold of it. "No dear, let me help you." she says, laughing, and pulls him to the floor.

He lands on his stomach, beside her, with his left arm draped across her chest. He laughs with her and allows his hand to trace the outline of her body, making her move into his touch. He leans in to kiss her, but he smiles and whispers against her mouth.

"Mrs Grissom, there was no need to pull me to the floor. You only had to ask." he says and then kisses her softly.

Sara moans and opens her mouth, her tongue brushing against his lips as it searches for its mate. Without breaking their mouth to mouth contact, Sara pulls the quilt from his body and repositions him, and then herself, so that she's kneeling above him. She smiles against his mouth when she feels his erection and she lightly takes him in her hand, making him gasp at her touch. She moves softly over him for a while, his groans urging her on, before she starts to move her mouth down his body. She kisses and nips at his neck, then his shoulders and his chest and allows her mouth to linger over his racing heart.

"Mine." she whispers. "All mine."

"Yours..." he groans in agreement. "All yours."

She kisses his stomach, then his hips and then lightly kisses the tip of his erection.

It takes all of his strength not to thrust into her mouth as she swirls her tongue around him.

"Aahhh...Sara..." he's cut off by her phone ringing. "Your...phone..." he growls.

She ignores the ringing and continues working her mouth on him.

"God, Sara." he growls. "I'm close."

She smiles and sucks him in, hard, making him lose control.

"Mmm..." moans Sara, as she tastes him.

She loves the taste of him, so sweet like honey. She'd never been one for oral, she never liked it, until she was with Gil. Now, she can't get enough of it, of him.

He sees spots behind his close eyes as he pulsates in her mouth, before he's interrupted by her phone ringing again.

"That damn phone." he growls.

Again, she ignores the ringing whilst she finishes what she's doing.

She pulls her mouth from him and positions her self above him, smiling, as he pulls her face down to his. She about to lower herself onto him when her phone rings, yet again.

"Fuck." she growls.

"Honey...you'd better...answer it." he breaths, wanting to kill whoever is phoning her.

Sara looks pained. She knows he's right but she doesn't want to stop. She so turned on and completely ready for him.

She whimpers quietly as she moves off him and snatches her phone off the bedside table.

"What?" she barks down the phone, but the caller has already hung up.

"Fuck." she barks again.

She looks at her phone to find twelve missed calls off Sean and four off Jim Brass.

"What the hell?" she asks.

"What's wrong?" ask Gil, getting worried.

She holds her phone out to him, to show him all the missed calls and then she listens to the voicemail from Sean, on speaker so that Gil can hear.

She feels Gil tense up at the sound of Sean's voice and she takes hold of his hand.

"I'd better phone him back, tell him that I don't want to see him anymore." she whispers.

She's about to speed dial his number when her phone rings.

"For Gods sake, what?" she all but screams.

She listens carefully for a few seconds before she turns white.

"What recordings? What photos?" she whispers.

She listens again.

"Sean? He's tried to phone me a few times today, but I've just woke up, so I haven't spoken to him yet."

She listens again and removes her hand from Gil's grasp to cover her mouth.

"What? I...I...I think I'm gonna be sick." she cries.

She drops the phone and runs into the bathroom as Gil looks on in horror.

"Sara?" he asks.

He quickly picks up the phone and heads towards the bathroom where his wife is retching and being violently sick. He's torn between tending to her and talking to whoever is on the phone.

When Sara starts sobbing, he puts the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Gil, is Sara okay?" asks Brass, sounding worried.

"She will be." he replies. "What's going on? What did you say to her?"

Brass goes on to tell him that he was called out to a disturbance at a hotel on the Strip. The room was in the name of one Sean Richardson. He said that Sara was going to be his wife because she didn't love Gil as he hurt her. After he took off running, Brass searched the room and found hundreds of photos of Sara, amongst other women, and hundreds of voice recordings by Sean. Most of which revolve around Sara. He called in Nick for help, to find out some information on him, but no information could be found on him within the last ten years.

"Gil, Sara, or yourself, may well be in danger. His most recent recording is...disturbing." says Brass. "Does he know where you live?"

"Hold on."

Gil moves the phone from his ear and lifts Sara face to his.

"Sweetheart...does Sean know where we live?"

"No, I never told him, but...he works for the police, he could easily find out. Why?" she asks, her voice shaking as more sobs start to escape her.

"No, he doesn't know, but he works for San Francisco Crime Lab, so I'm sure he could find out." he speaks back into the phone.

"What? So, how come Nick couldn't find and information on him?" asks Brass.

"I have no idea, but I'll find out."

"Okay...I'll have a car at your place in five minutes to take you to the Police Department."

"Is that really necessary?" asks Gil, fear for his wife rising in his stomach.

"Gil...you didn't hear the recordings, there's something seriously wrong with him. Five minutes." he barks and hangs up, before Gil can ask more questions.

"Honey, go and get dressed, please." he whispers as he looks at Sara.

"What? Why?" she asks.

"Because Brass's going to send a car to take us to the Police Department."

"Why?" asks Sara again.

"Because he seems to think that you, or both of us, are in danger. He's found some very disturbing material in Sean's hotel room."

"What? No, there must be a mistake. That's not...he wouldn't."

Gil stands up and pulls Sara into his arms.

"Please honey, get dressed. Somebody will explain down at the station." he says and kisses her head.

She slowly nods her head and turns to leave the bathroom, stopping at the door for a second.

"He thinks we're in danger?" she whispers.

"Yes."

Sara nods her head again and races to get dressed, leaving Gil in the bathroom fearing for his wife's life.

**TBC...**

***Runs and hides***

**Chapter 12 should be up within the next few days.**

**Please review.**

**Lynne x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: I do ****NOT**** own CSI.**

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 12**

Down at the Police station, Sara is pacing Jim's office.

"Jim, what's going on?" she asks calmly.

"Sara, do you have any idea where Sean might be?" he asks in reply.

"No…I don't know."

"Do you know what he's doing here in Vegas?"

"He said that he had some personal business to take care of."

Jim sighs, part in anger and part in relief that he can keep Sara safe.

"You're his personal business, Sara."

"No…you've got it wrong. He told me that he was in love with someone. He said that he's been in love with her for…" she trails off as realisation hits her. "Oh God. It's me? He's in love with me?" she asks, although she now knows the answer.

She notices Gil stiffen in his seat as Jim holds out some sealed bags to Sara. The bags contain hundreds of photos of Sara and Sean's most recent voice recording.

Sara takes the bag of photos and looks through some of them before turning pale. Most of the photos are old, from her time back in San Francisco, but some are recent; really recent.

"Some of these are recent…" she whispers.

"It looks like he's been following you." says Jim. "But there are no photos of you at home or anywhere near your house, so he may not know where you live."

"But he can easily find out." speaks Gil, for the first time since they arrived in Jim's office.

"I want to hear the recordings." says Sara, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"That's not a good idea, Sara." replies Jim.

She snatches the recorder off his desk.

"Sara…" warns Jim.

"I need to hear this. If I'm to believe that Sean is a danger to me, or Gil, I need to hear this."

Gil nods his head towards Jim and he reluctantly gives in.

"Okay." he shrugs. "It's bad though, Sara."

Gil stares at him and stands up next to his wife, gently taking her hand in his.

Sara keeps the recorder in the bag and presses play.

She listens carefully as Sean's voice comes through the small speaker and she pales when she hears what he saying, what he believes. He says that she doesn't love Gil; she never has and it's him that she loves. A loud gasp escapes her lips and she stops pacing when she hears him say that he's going to propose to her and that she'll say yes because she doesn't love Gil.

"I…I don't love him, Gil. I never have." she cries.

Gil moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Sshh…I know, honey." he whispers. "I know."

Her eyes widen in disbelief as she continues to listen to the vile words and she stumbles a little when he says that if Sara chooses Gil, over him, he'll kill her so that she can be safe and happy. He'll kill her to keep her away from Gil; the man she loves so that he can't hurt her anymore.

Gil can't move. Fear grips at his heart as he listens to the passion in Sean's voice. His face turns pale with fear and a single tear rolls down his cheek as more build up behind his eyes.

"Turn it off." growls Gil, as he points towards the recorder.

"No, I need to know."

She continues to listen to Sean's desperate voice, saying that she's been brain washed and that Gil forced her to kiss him. That she didn't like, and didn't want, the kiss.

When the recorder clicks off, they sit in silence for a while until Nick knocks on the door and enters the room.

"Hey, I've…err…found some information on Sean Richardson." he says.

All eyes in the room dart straight to Nick, who now looks really uncomfortable.

"Well?" growls Gil.

Nick tells them what he knows.

_Sean no longer works for San Francisco Crime Lab. After Sara left him, all those years ago, it took him a while to get over her. He turned to drink and sleeping tablets, he was in a right state, until he met Gemma, who was also going through a rough patch. They helped eachother out and they fell in love. They were due to be married when they were in a car accident, Sean survived but his fiancé died at the scene. He didn't cope well with her death and he started drinking, again, and taking drugs. He started to obsess about everything and he became very angry. He eventually received help and was okay for years until one day, at the lab, he freaked out and smashed the place up. Apparently, when he freaked out he kept repeating Sara's name over and over again, but nobody knew who he was talking about. The police have recently searched his home in San Francisco to find hundreds of photos of Sara, and various other women who look like Sara, and boxes full of voice recordings which indicate that Sara is not his first stalking victim. The police said that there have been reports made against Sean for rape and stalking but charges were dropped due to lack of evidence._

"Almost everything in his home revolved around Sara." finishes Nick.

Sara, who's now sitting really close to Gil, starts to shake and cry.

"It's my fault…" she whispers.

"What?" whispers Gil. "Sweetheart, this is not your fault. I don't ever want to hear you say that, okay?"

"It is. I left him, for you, and he freaked out." she cries. "How many women has he hurt because of me?"

Gil turns his body toward Sara and he lifts her face up to his.

"You said that it was a mutual decision to split up? Just because you initiated the break up, it doesn't make it your fault."

Sara's tears have subsided and she looks up at him.

"You're right. I know that you're right, but I feel responsible. Maybe if I speak to him I can persuade him to get help." she whispers.

"No." growls Gil, startling everyone. "I'm sorry, Sara, you don't have a say in this. You will never see Sean again."

"But…"

"No buts, Sara. End of discussion." he says calmly.

"Okay." she sniffs and wipes her eyes.

Nick leaves the room and they sit in silence for a while, Sara takes Gil's hand.

"I'm sorry." she whispers.

"Me too." he replies.

He has nothing to be sorry for but he's worried incase Sean's right, that he hurts Sara in ways that he can't see.

Sara seems to read his mind and she looks at him with so much love.

Whilst keeping her eyes on her husband, she speaks to Jim. "Can you give us a minute please?" she asks.

"Err…sure." he stammers, annoyed that he's being kicked out of his office.

Once he's left and the door is closed, Sara kneels on the floor in front of Gil and cups his face.

"Listen to me." she whispers. "Look at me."

He lifts his eyes from the floor and looks directly into her beautiful brown eyes.

"None of what Sean said is true. I love you so much. I will never leave you. Not for him, not for another man, not for any other reason. You don't hurt me, Gil. You never have and never will." she cries. "Do you hear me?"

He nods his head. "Yes." he whispers. "Oh God. I love you, Sara."

Sara smiles, a small smile, as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly on the lips.

His hands move from his lap to her waist and he pulls her close to him as he kisses her back.

They kiss and hold eachother, tenderly, for a few minutes, soothing one another, until Sara pulls back.

"What happens now?" she asks.

"I guess we have to stay here until Sean's caught or until we can have officers guarding the house."

"Great." mumbles Sara, a sarcastic smile twitching the corners of her mouth as she stands up. "I'm going to freshen up. Would you please get us some extra strong coffees?"

"Sure." he smiles. "It's going to be a long night."

In the ladies room, Sara leans against the sink and looks at her reflection in the mirror.

"God, look at the state of me." she mutters.

She wets a paper towel and runs it over her face, taking extra time over her puffed up eyes.

"You look beautiful, Sara." comes Sean's voice.

Sara spins around in shock and she screams as Sean pulls a six inch knife from his pocket and points it at her.

**TBC…**

**Hahaha…cliffhangers, don't you just hate them?**

**This chapter didn't turn out as good as I hoped.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 13 should be up tomorrow.**

**Lynne x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ****I do ****NOT**** own CSI.**

**I know I keep saying thank you, for the reviews, but I'm saying it again. THANK YOU, so much. I love reviews**

**I know this chapter is really short, but I like writing in little bursts.**

**There's too much talking in this chapter, I couldn't find my mojo, again. Hopefully I will have it back for chapter 14.**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 13**

"I don't want to hurt you, Sara." says Sean, wielding the knife at her.

"What…what are you doing here? How did you get in?" asks Sara, trying to keep calm.

"I had a feeling you would be coming here." he smiles. "I told the guy at the front desk that I'm with the Crime Lab and he let me straight through. I need to talk to you Sara."

"Oh…"

"I don't want to hurt you, Sara." he repeats.

"Then stop pointing that damn knife at Me." she growls, starting to lose her cool.

Sara can feel fear starting to rise through her body as Sean slowly moves towards her. Without thinking, she takes a step backwards and whimpers as her back collides with the cold, tiled, wall.

His hands are trembling as he continues to wield the knife in front of her, although he knows that he has her trapped.

"Sean, please. You're scaring Me." she whispers.

"I just want to talk, Sara."

"Put the knife down and we'll talk, okay?"

"No…I need the knife."

"Why? You said that you didn't want to hurt me, Sean."

"I need the knife." he screams. "Sit down and stop talking."

Sara swallows the lump in her throat and she slumps down against the wall. Tears are slowly rolling down her cheeks, even as she tries to hold them back. She doesn't want to cry; she can't show Sean that she's afraid of him.

"People will be looking for me soon."

"That's why I have the knife." he smiles.

Sean calmly starts talking to her, telling her about Gemma and his psychological problems.

Sara notices that he starts to cry when he talks about Gemma.

"She was the second person I've ever loved." he sniffs. "And, she's the second love of my life to leave me broken."

"I'm so sorry, Sean." whispers Sara.

"Do you know what it feels like to lose the person you love; the person who you would kill for; die for?"

"No, I don't. But I know what it feels like to love somebody, to love them so much that it hurts."

"It's your fault Sara. I wouldn't have fallen in love with her if you hadn't left me broken hearted."

"We both agreed to split up…"

He cuts her off. "Would it have made a difference if I told you that I wanted to spend my whole life with you? Would you have stayed if I told you that I wanted to have children with you?" he barks.

Sara sits in silence as her tears start to fall faster. She's terrified now; she's never seen him so angry.

"Well…would it?" he screams.

"No…"

"That was my dream, Sara, and you broke it. You broke me."

"I'm sorry." she whispers, so quietly he barely heard her.

"You're not sorry? You couldn't care less." he growls.

He stands up and Sara shrieks as he raises his fist to her. Thinking that he's about to hit her, she covers her face and she's screams as he grabs a fist full of her hair and pulls her up.

**TBC…**

**Next chapter should be up soon.**

**I know this chapter is naff, so you don't have to review.**

**Lynne **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, but I wish I did.**

**I hope this chapter is okay. I struggled again.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 14**

Gil saunters down to the coffee machine, bumping into Brass on the way.

"Hey..." says Brass. "Everything okay?"

Gil smiles a little. "It will be once Sean is in custody."

"You on coffee duty? Here, my treat."

"Gee..you're so kind." mumbles Gil.

Brass hands Gil two coffees and they head back into his office, in silence.

Gil sits in the chair, staring into his coffee, praying that Sara will stay safe. He can't believe he didn't notice that there was something psychologically wrong with Sean. He'd sat opposite him and had a civil conversation with him, and he still didn't realise. All he knew was that he wanted Sara.

"Gil?" asks Brass, interrupting his thoughts.

Gil dips his head and lowers his voice. "I'm scared, Jim. I'm scared for Sara's life."

Jim sighs.

"Honestly...me too. But we'll get him. I promise."

"I've met this guy, Jim. I should have...I don't know, spotted that something was wrong."

"Gil, we both know that psychological problems aren't always easy to see."

They sit in silence for a while, until Nick bursts in.

"Guys, Sean Richardson is here, in the building somewhere." says Nick.

"What?" Brass and Gil growl.

"Officer Stewart, on the front desk, seen the photo that we're handing around. He said that Sean walked in about an hour ago, saying he was with the Crime Lab and they let him straight through."

"Sara?" asks Gil, panic stricken. "Have you seen Sara?"

"No..." stammers Nick.

All three men take off running through the the police station, searching every room they pass until they reach the ladies bathrooms.

"Sara?" shouts Gil, as he bursts through the door.

No answer.

Brass and Nick pull their weapons from their holsters and walk in. They slowly pass each cubical, pushing the door to each one open.

"All clear." says Brass.

"Where the hell is she?" growls Gil, more to himself than anyone else.

There's a few seconds silence, everyone thinking the worst.

"Staff bathrooms?" says Nick.

He takes off running, quickly followed by Gil and Brass.

They reach the staff bathroom door and Nick grabs Gil to keep him from barging straight in.

"Let go of me, Nick." he growls and shrugs free of his hold.

He knocks on the door.

"Sara?"

He listens carefully but doesn't hear anything. He slowly pushes the door open, just in time to see Sean pull Sara to her feet by her hair. He steps into the bathroom, his hands clenched into fists ready to fight, to save the woman he loves.

"Gil..." cries Sara.

Sean spins around, pulling Sara with him. He holds her to him, her back to his chest, one arm tightly clamped across her chest, the other holding the knife to her throat.

She can see safety less than six feet away, the safety of Gil's arms and some of the people she loves most. She'd give everything she has, if it meant she could be held tightly by Gil right now. She fiercely starts to struggle against Sean, forgetting about the knife until it punctures the delicate skin of her neck.

"Oww..." she whimpers.

"Sara..." whispers Gil, turning white at the sight of her blood.

Nick and Brass stand with their weapons poised and ready to shoot, if only they could get a clear shot at Sean.

She can feel, and smell, her blood as it trickles down her neck and she starts shaking as she continues to struggle away from danger.

"Sara, look at me." says Gil. "I need you to stop struggling, okay?"

"Shut up." screams Sean. "Shut up. Don't you talk to her."

"Sean, Sara's bleeding. She needs to get to a hospital." pleads Gil.

"I don't like you Gil Grissom." he spits. "Go away, leave us alone."

"Honestly, Sean, I don't like you either, but I am not leaving without Sara."

He looks at his wife and his heart skips a few beats. He's aching to hold her and take away her pain. She looks so scared and the more she struggles, the more bloods she's losing. Her eyes dart around the room in search of a way out.

"She doesn't want you." he barks at Gil, then looks at Sara. "Tell him. Tell that you love me and that you want to marry me. Tell him what you told me when we made love."

Sara's eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously, trying to tell Gil that it's all lies.

Gil gives her a quick nod of his head, telling her to go along with Sean's story.

"I...I..." she cries.

She tries, but she can't do it. She can't even pretend to love Sean, not even to save her life.

"Tell him." Sean screams in her ear, making her whimper again.

Sean's starting to get really angry and his hand starts shaking again.

"Okay, I'll tell him." he says, then looks directly at Gil. "She loves me. We made love and she told me that she'll leave you for me. Our future's planned, we want children and everything." says Sean, looking quite proud.

"No..." screams Sara.

Gil looks pained as he avoids his wife's eyes and looks at Sean.

"Sean, look at me." he says, trying to keep calm.

He's surprised when he raises his eyes to look back at him.

"Sean, please let Sara go. If you love her like you say you do, please let her go." pleads Gil. "Why are you hurting her?"

"To make her see sense and to keep her away from you."

Sara's vision is starting to blur and she's struggling to breath as Sean holds her tightly.

"But you say that you're in love with her. You shouldn't want to hurt her, in anyway."

"I do love her." says Sean. "Obviously more than you do. You live in Paris, leaving Sara alone here in Vegas. She deserves better, much better."

Gil stays silent for a while, trying not to let Sean's words affect him.

"Sean, do you remember how you felt when Sara left and when Gemma died?" he asks. "Do you remember the agony you felt with the loss?"

"Don't say Gemma's name. You didn't know her." snarls Sean.

Sean stands in silence now.

"Answer me, Sean."

"Yes. It was awful, I wanted to die." he whispers.

"I feel like that when I'm away from Sara." whispers Gil. "She's my world, Sean. Please don't take her away from me."

Gil's still trying to avoid looking at Sara, her sobs are breaking his heart and, although he's not looking at her, he can see the blood trailing down her neck and shoulder onto Sean's arm.

He finally looks into her eyes. He can tell she's struggling to breath and her eyes keep closing as she loses focus.

"But I don't care about you. I want what's best for Sara." he says.

"Me too. Let her go, Sean. Let her choose who she wants. If you hurt her, what chance have do you have with her?"

Sean loosens his grasp around Sara, he's still holding her firmly and with the knife but he knows that she's to weak to struggle away from him.

Pain rips through her lungs as she can finally breath, she starts coughing and gasping for air.

He repositions her, so that she's almost facing him, and he smiles at her.

"I love you, Sara." he whispers and softly kisses her lips.

Gil's eyes turn hard and dark, he growls and Nick has to grab hold of him, to stop him from lunging at Sean.

Sean takes a step away from Sara and smiles confidently.

"Who do you want, Sara?" he asks.

It takes all her strength to stop herself from falling to the ground. She steps towards her husband, slowly and shaking."

Gil moves quickly towards Sara and wraps his arms around her before she collapses.

"No..." screams Sean.

He lunges for Sara, only to be knocked to floor by Nick.

Gil ignores what's happening around him, his attention fixed only on his sobbing wife.

"I...I...I...didn't sleep...with him. None of what...he...said was true. I promise." she cries as she tries to catch her breath.

"Sshh...I know, honey. I know." he whispers. "Sara, I need you to breathe slow, okay."

He holds her as she sobs into his chest, forgetting about her bleeding neck until he feels the warmth and stickiness of her blood. He gently moves her away from him to examine her neck, before applying pressure to the small wound.

"Oww..." she cries.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Gil...I'm...I'm cold."

By now, Brass has removed Sean from the bathroom and he's back, with Nick, to help with Sara.

"The paramedics on their way." says Brass as he places his jacket over Sara's shaking shoulders. "She's going into shock." he states.

"I...love you, Gil. Only...you." she cries.

"I love you, too." he replies and kisses her head.

"Stay...with me. Please..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sara. I promise." replies Gil, his tears now falling thick and fast.

Sara's hold on Gil loosens, her shaking subsides and her eyes fall closed.

**TBC...**

**Chapter 15 should be up Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Please review.**

**Lynne x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****: I do ****NOT**** own CSI.**

**I think this is the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 15**

Sara knows where she is, even before she opens her eyes. She knows the smell and the sounds all too well; the smell of sickness and death.

She's aching all over and her neck, where it was cut, is throbbing like crazy.

She opens her eyes, allowing a few moments for them to adjust, and looks around in search of Gil. She smiles when she finds him asleep in the chair next to the bed, his head cradled in his arms on the bed by her legs.

She looks at the clock to find that it's after midnight, she's been out of it for over six hours and now she's awake she wants to go home.

She gently lifts her right hand and strokes the back of Gil's head, revelling at the feel of his soft grey curls.

He sits bolt upright, startled by her soft touch.

"Sshh…its okay." she whispers hoarsely

.

He looks at her, confused for a moment, until the memories come flooding back to him. The memory of his wife bleeding as she was being held at knife point.

"Oh, thank goodness." he says.

He stands up and leans down to kiss her, softly on the lips.

"For a split second there, I thought I was going to lose you." he whispers.

Sara can tell that he's been crying; he looks exhausted.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"How are you feeling? Do you want anything? Should I get a doctor?" he asks.

"I could use a drink, please." comes Sara's scratchy voice.

Gil pours her a glass of ice water and hands it to her as he sits on the edge of the bed, facing her, and cups her face delicately.

"I love you, Sara. Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"I'll try not to." she smiles. "I love you, too."

He removes his hands from her face, to allow her to drink, and he takes hold of her free hand, rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of it.

They sit in silence for a while, staring at eachother, just happy to be alive and well.

Sara can see something behind Gil's blue eyes; she knows he's worried about something.

"Gil?" she asks.

"Yeah, honey?"

Sara just looks at him.

He knows that he's been caught out and he sighs.

"I can't get what Sean said earlier out of my head."

Sara sits in silence, wondering which part of what Sean said is sticking to him.

"Oh honey, not that." he says, when he sees the worried look across her face.

"Gil…we didn't. I promise." she whispers.

He smiles reassuringly towards her. "I know that, Sara."

"Then what is it?"

"Paris."

"What about Paris?"

"Sean's right. You deserve better than a part time husband. You deserve the best, Sara."

"What? Gil, I have the best husband in the world. It was my decision to leave Paris, not yours."

"Yeah, and I let you leave, without a fight. Sara, what if all of this happened and I wasn't here? What if…"

"Gil…" whispers Sara. "You were here; you saved my life. I know it's hard when we're six thousand miles apart, but it won't be forever." she smiles.

"I'm cancelling my contract in Paris. I want to be with you Sara. I want to protect you and be the best husband I can be."

"I'm not going to let you leave Paris behind. I'll move back with you."

"Sara, you weren't happy. I don't want you back in Paris."

Sara smiles. "I was happy in Paris; very happy, I just missed my family and my job."

"Still…I want to be here, with you."

"Gil, we can fight about this all night and get nowhere. Please can we talk about this properly, later on?"

"I'm sorry, of course we can. I'll win though, you know I will."

"Yeah? We'll see about that." she smirks.

Gil repositions himself so that he's lying on the bed next to Sara. He gently wraps his arms around her body as she tries to make herself comfortable.

"What happened with Sean?" she asks. "I know I shouldn't care but…"

There's an awkward silence before he answers, he never wants to hear Sean's name again.

"He's going to be taken back to San Francisco. His parents are going to make sure he gets the help he needs."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, Sara, he'll never touch you again. I promise."

"I know, thank you."

Sara smiles and cuddles into her husband, draping her left arm across his chest as he pulls her closer to him. His fingers trail up and down her back as he tries to soothe her to sleep.

"I'm going to be okay, you know? I'm not going to break again." she whispers.

"Sshh…go to sleep, sweetheart. I love you."

Sara sighs happily as she places her head against his chest.

"Mmm…love you too." she whispers before she falls into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**I think that this is THE END, unless I can think of something to write as a final chapter.**

**I admit, I did get a bit bored towards the end of this story, I think I need a new muse.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Feel free to review!**

**Lynne xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: I do ****NOT**** own CSI**

**I know I said that chapter 15 was the last chapter, I lied. I didn't like leaving it the way I did. **

**Enjoy! **

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 16**

One week later, Sara is at home whilst Gils has popped to the shop. She starts back at work tomorrow night, after she has taken Gil to the airport. She managed to convince him to go back to Paris to finish his contract and if he still feels uncomfortable afterwards, he can come home. At first he point blank refused, but Sara can be very persuasive. Although it kills her to be so far away from him, it seems to work for them and her contract states that every six weeks or so, she can visit her husband in Paris.

Sara is about to turn on the coffee machine when her phone rings. She quickly finds it and answers.

"Hello?"

"Sara, its Sean. Please don't hang up."

Sara inhales sharply, momentarily freezing her to the spot.

"S…Sean, why are you phoning me."

"I want to apologise, Sara. I am so sorry for what I put you through; what I put you both through. I know it's no excuse but the doctor told me that the medication I was on had stopped working. That's why I had…an episode. I'm on new medication now and things have started to settle down. Again, I am so sorry."

Sara stands in silence for a while, unsure of how to react. Should she hang up or hear him out?

She shrieks when she hears her door open and she lets out a sigh when she realises it's Gil.

"Sean, I don't know what you want me to say."

She feels Gil tense up and he bounds towards her, his hand outstretched ready to take the phone from her.

Sara holds up her hand and pushes against his chest, telling him than she can handle it.

"You don't have to say anything, Sara. I don't expect your forgiveness; I don't deserve it. I just wanted to apologise." says Sean.

"Okay…"

"I'll always love you, Sara."

"I hope you get better, Sean. I really do."

"Thanks. Goodbye Sara, take care."

"You too. Bye." she whispers and hangs up.

Sara can tell that Gil is angry and hurt; hurt that she can be so calm whilst speaking to the man who almost took her away from him.

Sara tells Gil about the short conversation she's just had with Sean. She then lifts her hands to his face and kisses him softly.

His hands automatically move to her waist and pull her closer to him as she deepens the kiss by pushing her tongue into his mouth to mate with his.

Gil growls, in reply to the kiss, and they shuffle off towards their bedroom.

He gently lays Sara on the bed as they continue to kiss the life from eachother. Their tongues duel as he unbuttons her trousers and slips his hand in.

She gasps at his touch and her body jerks upwards, wanting to feel more of him.

"I want you now." she whispers.

He stands up and quickly removes his trousers, boxers and shoes.

Sara smiles, knowing that he's ready for her and she pulls him back down on top of her. Her hand wanders down between their bodies as they kiss and she takes his sex in her hand, playing him before placing him at her entrance.

He breaks the kiss and pushes himself up on both arms to watch her face as he pushes into her. The pure love he sees makes his heart skip a few beats before he leans back down to kiss her.

His thrusts are slow and deep, making Sara whimper with need as she wraps her legs around him, begging him to move faster and harder inside her.

He takes the hint and quickens his pace as he pounds into his wife harder than he ever has before.

"Yes…Oh Gil." she cries. "Oh God."

Sara smiles to herself, he's never been this rough with her before, he's usually so tender, but she likes it, a lot.

"Oh God, I'm close." she cries, as she thrusts her hips in time with him.

He slows his thrusts and as frantic as their sex was before, that's how slowly he's now making love to her.

"Come for me, Sara."

She's gasping for breath as she allows herself to let go. She cries out his name when she feels his heat surging thorough her and she pulls his face to hers, and they kiss throughout their climax.

Gil slowly pulls out of her and kisses her passionately. He kisses her lips and her cheeks, before placing a feather light kiss over the wound on her neck.

"I love you." he whispers.

I love you, too." she replies.

Sara moves her body closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder. The lay together in silence until sleep takes over.

**THE END**


End file.
